


Letters Never Sent

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roger's funeral, Mark finds a number of letters among his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Never Sent

Mark found them after the funeral when he started going through Roger’s things – a number of sealed envelopes that clearly were never sent. Not only did none of them have stamps, they were all from Roger and not to him, which makes Mark think they were written while Roger was in Santa Fe. He tears up all over again when the first couple are to Mimi followed by a handful to Collins. He sets them aside – he’ll figure out what to do with those later. He puts the ones to Maureen and Joanne in another pile so he can give them to them the next he sees them. The next one is to Benny, which surprises Mark. He puts that with the letters to Mimi and Collins, not sure that it’s something that Benny should ever see. Halfway through the pile, the letters start to be addressed to Mark and he’s surprised to see that all the rest are to him. He can’t bring himself to read them, so he puts them on his dresser. Maybe someday he’ll be ready.


End file.
